kuongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya
"I wish I can help you find your sister, but.. " -- Sakuya to Utsuki Sakuya ( さくや ) is one of the three protagonist of the game ( the other two being Utsuki and Abe No Seimei ). She is the playable character of Yang Phase. Sakuya is the younger sister of Doryo and the only female disciple's of Doman. She, along with her brother Doryo, is an exorcist-in-training. She has accepted Doman as a mentor because he is the only one who does not look down on her for being a woman. Sakuya, with the other disciples, went to the Manor in order to investigate the strange happenings. Brave, assertive, loyal, and inquisitive, she have a strong personality and won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in. Yin Phase Playing as Utsuki, Sakuya first appeared in the Manor: Tree. After performing the" Cleansing", she saw Utsuki being attack by a Gaki. She summoned "Saiga" in order to save the girl. Sakuya had a short conversation with Utsuki and then gave her some cards. In exchange, Utsuki gave her the Sacred Cloth: Earth. She appeared again at the end of phase, where Utsuki tries to merge with her. Yang Phase The Yang Phase begins with Sakuya and Dochin inside the Carriage of the Manor. Upon entering the Manor itself, Sakuya will be guided by her brother, Doryo and Dochin. Once at the Manor: Tree, a cutscene of Utsuki being attacked by a Gaki triggers, and then you must battle the Gaki. After the fight, the conversation between Sakuya and Utsuki will start. This is where Sakuya will obtain the Sacred Cloth: Earth. After obtaining all the disks and spikes, Sakuya will come across with Doryo and Utsuki in the Manor: Garden. Doryo says that he has chosen to help Utsuki find her sister in the mansion, andthat Sakuya should visit Dochin at the shrine. Now inside the temple, Sakuya will encounter the source of the strange chanting that can be heard throughout the Temple - the Elder Priest of the shrine is attempting to comfort the sick. The door with the Seal: Saturn is now open, so Sakuya enters and there she meets with the twins. The twins will put the medicine jar in the statue’s hand and open up the path to the Main Cellar. Down at the Main Cellar, the Sapphire Fan can be find in the dead body of the Astrologer. Going back to the temple, Sakuya saw Dochin running towards her and asking for her help. But Lady Fujiwara, now a monster, abducts and kill Dochin. After the fight, the Sacred Cloth: Saturn will be now in Sakuya's hands. She then went back to the Manor, and removed the Seal in the door, leading to the Manor: Gate. She finds out the Doryo, Utsuki and Kureha are waiting for her. They are planning to go to the shrine where Utsuki and Kureha lives. Doryo told Sakuya to watch the back of the sisters. While traveling, she was attacked by Kureha and some Yamabitos. Since the way was blocked by a tree, Sakuya has to find an alternate route. In the Mountain Hut Area, Utsuki will tell Sakuya to go find a mallet in the nearest hut so she can use it in order to put the rope ladder in the place. Unfortunately, there is a Yeti lurking in the hut. If entering the hut was not timed correctly, the Yeti will grab Sakuya and smashes her head. Once the mallet is obtain, Sakuya will finally have the chance to fight the Yeti in the large clearing before the hut. After defeating the creature, she then gives Utsuki the mallet and throw down the rope ladder. At the shrine, Doryo asks Sakuya to find and exterminate the Gaki that followed them. As she tries to walk away from Utsuki's room, Dokai closes a door, so Sakuya follows him. In the corridor, Sakuya peers through a window to see Kureha throw Utsuki off the cliff, with her brother Doryo's body on the ground behind them. Sakuya, of course, will come to rescue. But when she reached the Shrine: Hall, Dokai has sealed all the other doors and expresses his desire to merge with her. After defeating him, Sakuya examine the chest and finds a half-merge Kureha and Doryo. Now that all the quests were done, Sakuya burned the Mulberry Tree and climbed down the ladder. Kureha threw the ladder down and there's no more turning back. The last part of Yang Phase begins in the Underground. There, a cutscene is triggered in which Doman tells Sakuya that she and his other students were merely fodder to complete the Kuon spell, the chest of the nine grudges. Sakuya will come across with the surviving twin and sends Kureha after her. As she tries to escape, Sakuya saw Utsuki once more and Utsuki tries to merge with her. Kuon Phase As Abe No Seimei, Sakuya appeared again in the Manor: Tree. She saw Seimei and explained the evil plans of Doman, even using his own daughters and disciples to complete the Kuon spell. Sakuya asked Seimei to save Utsuki. Ending After Utsuki entered the chest with her father, Doman, Sakuya stopped Seimei from destroying the chest. She explained that Utsuki has never been in the outside worl because her father tricked her. Seimei called Sakuya a stubborn kid and left her with the spikes. During the credits, it is clearly seen that Utsuki is reborn and became a child again and she must be under the care of Sakuya. Sakuya even mentioned that Utsuki has the freedom to choose where does she wants to live. Trivias *In Japanese mythology, the name Sakuya (咲也) means "Grandson of the Sun goddess". *In Yin Phase, while saving Utsuki, Sakuya can summon Saiga. But in Yang Phase, playing as Sakuya, she can't use it. *In unlocking the Mini-Game Sugoroku, two pieces of the board game must be find. The Sugoroku Board can be find in the Yang Phase, in Utsuki's room. Category:Characters